


One Summer Can Change Everything

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Final summer before college, Road Trip, Slight Canon Divergence, There might be some conflict, They're growing up and feeling nostalgic, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: "Oh come on." Dustin stood up, his face half lit from the fire."What happened to our totally tubular zoomer?" He pointed at Max."Or our bitchin mage?" He turned to El."Our fearless ranger?" Now looking at Lucas."Our paladin?" He looked at Mike who smiled sadly."We grew up.""Can't we change that? For one final summer?" Dustin was almost pleading with them now. "I know Will's with me. But what about the whole party?"//It's their last summer before leaving for college, so the party decide to have one last adventure...a road trip.But with college looming over them, some things can't last forever.One summer can change everything...(Slight canon divergence where the Byers didn't move away and Hopper is still alive/didn't go to prison in Russia - whatever your theory is as to his whereabouts after S3)





	1. Last Summer

**June 14th 1989**

There was a warm glow from the bonfire burning in the Wheeler's backyard. El had her head against Mike's shoulder, hugging one of his arms to her chest as they curled up together under a blanket. She could feel her eyes getting heavy as she focused on the steady rise and fall of Mike's breathing.

Dustin was roasting his 4th smore on the fire while Lucas and Max betted on how many more he'd eat before throwing up. Suddenly there was a flash and everyone looked up. Will had borrowed Jonathan's camera (something he'd gotten into lately) and had taken a photo of them all together.

"Sorry I just... wanted to capture the moment." He lowered the camera and sat down between Mike and Lucas. "I can't believe we graduated."

"Me neither." Mike said, looking down at El by his side.

"Not to get sappy on everyone," Dustin said through a mouthful of smore, "but I think we should make this summer the best one yet."

"How?" Mike sighed, not ready for whatever crazy idea Dustin was about to share.

"Road trip."

"Seriously?"

"It could be fun." Will joined in and Dustin smiled. "One final adventure or something."

"As if we haven't had enough of those." Max and El shared a look.

"Oh come on." Dustin stood up, his face half lit from the fire.

"What happened to our totally tubular zoomer?" He pointed at Max. "Or our bitchin mage?" He turned to El.

"Our fearless ranger?" Now looking at Lucas. 

"Our paladin?" He looked at Mike who smiled sadly. 

"We grew up." 

"Can't we change that? For one final summer?" Dustin was almost pleading with them now. "I know Will's with me. But what about the whole party?"

He was met with silence. "Guys...who knows how many more summers we'll get together?"

They all looked at each other. El looked up at Mike and squeezed his arm. He nodded, understanding what she was saying without having to say it.

"Ok. Let's do it."

* * *

"And call me at least once a day so I know you're still alive, ok kid?" Hopper turned off the engine as they sat outside Mike's house - the designated meeting spot for the trip. Will had already jumped out the car; he's heard his speech from Joyce already.

"I'll be fine." She sighed. She knew he just wanted her to be safe...but she was 18 now. "And besides, Mike will be with me."

Hopper looked over her head out the window to where Mike was awkwardly stood waiting with Will, pretending like he didn't know they were there. 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Hopper mumbled to himself.

Mike was a good kid, he knew that. He also knew how much he cared for El and how he wanted to keep her safe. But he was still a teenage boy.

"We'll be fine. You can trust us. You can trust _me._ " She emphasised the last part and he nodded, holding his arms out to give her a hug.

"Be safe, kid." He called as she climbed out. "Have fun, Will!"

Will awkwardly waved, still not fully used to Hopper being around quite as much lately.

El went to give Mike a hello kiss, but he nervously looked over at Hopper who hadn't quite driven away yet. After that incident a few years ago, he still felt awkward kissing her in front of him. He used to be so uncaring about what Hopper thought, but now he was older he felt more anxious about upsetting the chief.

El followed his eyes and rolled hers, grabbing Mike by the neck of his t-shirt and kissing him. She looked over her shoulder at Hopper's disgruntled face and he drove away, El laughing.

"He still doesn't like me?" Mike sighed. "He can't break is up again so he should get used to me."

El held his hand reassuringly. "He does like you... secretly." 

Mike laughed and he tilted his head down closer to her. "Is that so?"

"Ok, gross." Will interrupted and they jumped apart. "Can you keep the kissing to a minimum?"

They laughed and Will sighed, "Where are the others anyway?"

A car horn suddenly blasted, and a campervan drove down the street, Max sticking her head out the passenger side window.

"Holy shit what is that?" Mike said, looking at the van. 

Lucas proudly hopped out, patting the side as he said "My Uncle let me borrow their family campervan as long as we don't wreck it."

"You can't expect us all to sleep in that?" Mike opened the door and looked inside.

"It's summer, we can sleep outside." Lucas shrugged then rummaged in the back of the van, throwing a bag at Mike who failed to catch it. "Or you could borrow this tent if the stars aren't your thing."

Mike bent down and picked up the heavy tent bag and threw it back in the van.

"Where's Dustin?" Lucas looked about, "I wanna get on the road."

A few moments later they saw him running down the street with about three backpacks. "I'm here!"

"Dustin what is all that?" Mike took one of the bags and opened it. Inside was just food.

"What? I might get hungry on the drive."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Let's just get going."

Everyone piled into the van, Dustin calling shotgun.

"Where are we heading first?" Lucas asked from the driver's seat and Dustin pulled up a map. 

"It'll be just over a day's drive to California." He traced a line across the map with his finger. "So I was thinking if we go up rather than straight across we can add a few days and see some more places."

"Alright." Lucas put the van into drive, and off they went on their final summer adventure.


	2. Boyfriends don't lie...they spy

"Can we _please_ change the tape?" Max called from the back of the van. 

They'd only been driving for an hour but there's only so much Billy Joel she could take. 

"Fine." Lucas signalled for Dustin to take the cassette out.

"What now?" Dustin looked over his shoulder to the rest of the van.

Mike and El were in their own little world talking to each other in the back, while Max and Will sat in the middle seats.

"I have a mix tape from Jonathan?" Will suggested, and he handed it over to Dustin. "It's not just three hours of The Clash don't worry."

David Bowie started playing instead.

"Where are we going?" Max sighed, leaning against the window.

"Chicago." Lucas said, not taking his eyes away from the highway. "And then we're going to go camp somewhere."

Groans were heard throughout the van.

"You guys suggested a road trip so that's what we're doing."

When they finally made it to Chicago a few hours later, Lucas parked the camper van on the outskirts of town and they got the train further into the heart of the city. 

"We _have_ to try Chicago deep dish pizza." Dustin said, pointing to a restaurant sign.

"I could eat." Max agreed, grabbing Lucas' hand. "Come on."

They all bought a slice of pizza, taking it to go. They took it to the park and sat on the grass together.

"This is the best pizza I've ever tasted." Dustin said through a mouthful.

There was a chorus of agreement, everyone busy stuffing their faces. Will took out Jonathan's camera, snapping a shot of everyone. 

They'd stayed in the park for a few hours, the other people around starting to leave until it was just them. Dustin had spread out the map across the grass, Will helping him map out a route.

El and Mike lay down, her head on his chest and his arms around her as they looked up at the pink and orange clouds. They looked so peaceful, you wouldn't think that just a few minutes away was a bustling city.

Max and Lucas were quietly talking to each other, his arm draped loosely over her. 

"I've been here before." El suddenly said sitting up, and everyone looked up confused. They didn't think El had been outside Hawkins before.

"When?" 

Mike looked at El as if to say _"are you sure about telling them?"_ , his hand gently resting on her thigh reassuringly. But she nodded, placing her hand over his and squeezing it.

She had told Mike about her time with Kali a few years ago. Keeping secrets just wasn't something they ever wanted to do, so he knew pretty much everything about her. Even parts of her past she hadn't even opened up to Hopper about fully, she had started to tell Mike. She knew he would listen, and that's why she loves him.

"I met a sister." She said.

"Sister?!" They all repeated, mouths dropping open.

"Number 8." El held up her wrist pulling back the blue hair tie that usually hid the faded 011 tattoo. "Like me."

"Cool." Dustin said, "What powers did she have?"

"She made you see things. Things that weren't there."

"Creepy." Lucas muttered. "I wouldn't like not knowing what's real and what's not."

El continued, looking down and playing with her and Mike's interlocked hands. "She...she wanted to kill the bad men. And I almost did too…"

She looked up, her eyes red. "I stopped her. But..but I don't want to kill anyone. Not on purpose."

Mike squeezed her hand, knowing it was tough for her to talk about it sometimes. But she wanted to tell them. She didn't want to keep secrets anymore, not if this was their last summer together before going their separate ways.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was a monster."

"We'd never think that El." Dustin smiled. "You've saved our asses more times than we can count."

Mike put his arm around her and held her close, her face squishing against his chest.

They'd been friends for years, but something about this trip had already brought them together. She felt like if she didn't tell them now, she never would. And they'd go off to college but she'd be keeping this secret. It felt good to get it off her chest.

"Thank you for sharing that, El." Max reached over and hugged her.

They all sat in silence for a moment, the sky getting darker. It had been an interesting day, but they were all starting to yawn.

"Shall we set up camp for the night?" Lucas stood up, stretching.

"Where?" Max looked up at him.

"We'll get a motel for the night."

* * *

They drove just outside of Chicago to a little motel. Will and Dustin had fallen asleep with their heads together, Max up front with Lucas.

"Tomorrow, I'll drive." She said and he raised an eyebrow. 

"You drive? No thanks Zoomer." He laughed. 

"You don't think I can drive?" She folded her arms. 

"I _know_ you can't drive. Three times to pass?"

"The guy was a coward. I wasn't even driving that fast."

"Yeah, right." He laughed.

They parked outside a motel. The "M" was flickering so it read "otel". It was cheap, but that would do for one night. 

Sleepily, they stumbled up to the main office with an old lady at the desk. She was reading a magazine, only glancing up when Mike rang the bell.

"Yes?"

"We'd uh, like rooms please." Mike said and the lady looked over her glasses at them.

"Aren't you a little young?"

"We're all 18 ma'am." 

She scanned all their faces then looked back at Mike. "Do you want single rooms or double rooms?"

"Uh…" he felt his face warming. 

"We'll take double rooms." Max stepped forward, and the lady went to go get the keys. "I thought El and I could share a room. Have a sleepover like the old days? Is that ok, Mike?"

His face grew even redder and El and Max laughed. "Why, why wouldn't it? We don't...it's not like... we're not-" he started stuttering like an idiot but Max and El had grabbed their room key and started to walk away.

Lucas came up behind Mike and put an arm around him. "Smooth."

"Shut up Lucas." He shoved his arm off and grabbed the key.

"Looks like it's you and me, Will." Dustin said and Will sighed.

"Are you going to snore all night?"

"I don't snore."

* * *

El and Max were laughing, it was a sleepover just like old times. Boyfriends were great, but they still needed to have some girl time.

"I'm gonna miss this." Max sighed, "California is so far away from Hawkins."

"You'll come back at Christmas?" El smiled hopefully. She wasn't ready to say goodbye forever.

Max smiled, but it wasn't a promise. She suddenly got serious for a moment.

"How are you and Mike going to handle the separation?"

El blushed, looking down at her hands. Even after almost 5 years she still felt all gooey whenever anyone mentioned Mike.

"We've been through worse." She said, finally looking up. And Max understood. They had been through worse and come out the other side stronger. 

Max always secretly envied their relationship. They seemed so genuinely in love with each other, never bored or angry with each other. Any time they argued (which was rare nowadays) it was never serious. They would talk through it. They couldn't stand to lose each other again so no fight ever lasted too long. Max couldn't say the same about her and Lucas. They liked each other...but they weren't as comfortable with affection as Mike and El. They weren't always holding hands, they weren't that bothered about having alone time. It just...it felt different. If she was being honest with herself...she didn't think they'd survive a long distance like Mike and El.

"What about you and Lucas?"

Max sighed, that really was the question. What about them?

"We...if I'm being honest? I don't know."

"But... you're going to stay together?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know how we'll handle long distance. I don't... I don't know if I even  _ want  _ that." She almost whispered the last part.

"What does that mean?"

"How do you and Mike cope?"

"We love each other." The way El had said it, so certain and so sure as if there had never been any doubt in her mind. It was as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Max wondered what it felt like. To be so certain about someone. To know that they loved you and you loved them without ever second guessing anything. You could just be yourself and be with that person. 

"I like Lucas. A lot." Max almost felt like she was trying to convince herself. "And he's a really great guy."

"But?"

"But I don't know where we're going. You and Mike, you've got it all figured out. You have for years. I don't think I've ever been so sure of anything as you and Mike seem to be of each other."

"You still have the summer to figure it out." El tried to reassure Max. 

"I used to tell myself don't be the girl who goes to college with a boyfriend. Long distance just seems so hard. I don't know if we can make it work. I think…" Max sighed. "I don't know what to do."

El hugged her, rubbing her back. "I'll help you figure it out."

What they didn't know was how thin the walls were in such a cheap motel.

Lucas was on the other side, mouth agape like a goldfish.

"Is she...is she going to dump me? For good?"

Mike shrugged. "I don't know…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lumax fans don't hate me 😬


	3. Every little thing is gonna be alright

"Good morning everyone!" Dustin cheerfully smiled, waiting by the van already. Will was already sat inside, his head falling against the window as he tried to fight off sleep.

"Someone's a morning person." Max commented, noticing Dustin's demeanor.

"I slept well."

"Some of us _didn't._ " Will grumpily mumbled. "He snored all night. Next time someone else is sharing rooms with him."

The girls laughed, Max climbing in next to Will.

"Where's Mike and Lucas?" El looked around.

"They're probably still sleeping." Max poked her head out of the van. "Tell them to hurry up. I'm starving."

The plan was to go get breakfast at a local diner and then on to their next stop.

"I'll go." El offered, running through the parking lot.

She was about to knock on their door when Mike opened it, mid sentence.

"You'll just have to do it first before she does- El!"

"Is everything...ok?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 

Mike nodded, "Yep, totally normal. Why wouldn't it be?"

She wasn't buying it, but something told her she could get it out of him later. 

He grabbed her hand as they made their way back to the van, Lucas running along ahead.

"Mike, boyfriends don't lie." El tugged on his hand, holding back a little. She could see their friends waiting for them. "What were you and Lucas talking about?"

He sighed, hesitating. "We're good right? You and me?"

She tried to read his face, it was so serious. "Yeah?"

"We can make it work? Me being at college?"

El looked over at their friends briefly before looking back at Mike. "Is that what you're worried about?"

She laughed softly, cupping his face in her hands. "We've survived worse. And we love each other. A little bit of distance can't change that."

He leaned into her touch. "But won't it be too hard? Not seeing each other every day?"

She shrugged, "It's going to be hard. But we'll be ok." She went quiet, lowering her hands. "What's suddenly gotten into you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know...I guess I miss you already. Even though we're still together."

He did. He missed her so much, even when she was right there. The thought of not being able to see her every day was terrifying, and after hearing Max's conversation he wondered if she felt the same. But El was right. They could get through anything.

El moved her hands, wrapping them around his middle and looking up at him, her chin on his chest. She loved him so much. "We still have the whole summer."

He smiled, squeezing her tightly. Her conversation with Max was private and between them. He wouldn't intrude, he wouldn't ask El if Max really was going to dump Lucas before college. He'd instead try and focus on the now. On his own relationship.

"Come on lovebirds!" Dustin shouted. "These pancakes aren't gonna eat themselves!"

El grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him towards the van.

* * *

It was Dustin's turn to drive, so he took them a few miles away to find a diner for breakfast.

Mike jumped out the van first, holding out a hand to help El down. Lucas watched, trying to decide whether he should do the same for Max but she'd already climbed out after Will.

"I'm starving." Dustin climbed into the booth, grabbing a menu. "Oh man, chocolate chip pancakes?!"

Will pulled out the map and spread it across the table, "We still have a few days before 4th July." 

He pointed to a random place in California. The plan was to go there and watch fireworks on the beach, something Max used to do as a kid.

"So...any suggestions on how to get there?"

Lucas leaned over the table to get a better view. "I think we should just keep driving. Take this route," he traced a line from Illinois through the middle of the map. "I think we should see the Grand Canyon."

"Ready to order?" The waitress came over, looking at the huge map across the table. "You kids going somewhere?"

"We're on a road trip." Lucas explained and the lady smiled nostalgically. She was in her mid fifties.

"I remember those days. You look like a close group."

"Some of us closer than others." Dustin gave a remark, glancing over at Mike who had his arm around El.

The lady laughed at Mike's expression, "That's so sweet. You remind me of my husband and I. We got married straight after high school."

"Really?" Mike glanced quickly at El before looking up at the waitress.

But she didn't seem to really listen, flipping through her notebook mindlessly. "Alright, what can I get you?"

* * *

After breakfast they headed back out on the road. Max and El were sat together reading a magazine El had brought along with her while Dustin drove and Will navigated.

"If Max is gonna break up with me, maybe I should do it first?" Lucas whispered to Mike in the backseats. "She's always the one to do it but this time I'll do it."

"You don't know she's going to break up with you. El and I can make it work long distance so why can't you?" 

"You don't know that Mike. Max has convinced El to break up with you before."

"We were 14 that didn't count!" Mike raised his voice causing the girls to glance over before returning to their magazine. "I'm just saying maybe you're overreacting."

" _ You _ think  _ I'm  _ overreacting? The drama queen himself is telling  _ me  _ I'm overreacting." Lucas folded his arms. "This is ridiculous."

"Fine. Do whatever." Mike looked out the window at the blur of trees passing by. They had headed out of the city and into more foresty areas.

Dustin decided to pull over, parking on the side of the road. It wasn't busy and there was nothing but woods for miles around.

"Will says there's a lake nearby. Hope you all packed your swimsuits."

El, Max, and Will all jumped out of the van running through the woods where the lake was visible through a clearing. Lucas and Mike slowly got out, Dustin giving them a strange look.

"Are you ok?"

"I just don't feel like swimming." Lucas shrugged.

El came running back through the trees, grabbing Mike by the arm, "Come on, Mike!"

She ran with him following her, giving Lucas an apologetic look over his shoulder.

"It's nothing." Lucas assured Dustin. "I'll race you to the lake?"

Dustin adjusted his cap. He'd had to get a new one after giving his original to Suzie. Surprisingly the relationship didn't last that long and he was too awkward to get it back from her.

"You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute but I'm back


	4. A day at the lake

Dustin ran at the lake, screaming the whole time before diving in, splashing Max and Will.

"Dustin what the hell!" Max swam over and dunked his head, Dustin coming back up spitting water in her face.

El was clinging on to Mike's back piggyback style as he bobbed up and down in the lake. She had her arms around his neck whispering something to him that made him laugh. Lucas sat on the side watching them. 

"Let's play chicken!" Dustin shouted to Max, "Me and Will vs you and Lucas."

Lucas shook his head, "I'm good thanks."

"No come on!" Max swam over and grabbed his leg, trying to pull him in. "We'll be a team."

He didn't think they were a team anymore. He didn't know if it was fake or if she would break up with him tomorrow. When it came to Max he never really did know what was going to happen next, but it used to excite him. Now he just dreaded it.

"How about I go with Will and you go with Dustin. Change up the teams for once."

She raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged, swimming over to Dustin instead.

"You guys wanna join?" Lucas looked over towards Mike and El but they were lost in their own world as usual.

"Come on, let's go!" Dustin held out his hands and Max climbed onto his shoulders.

Will climbed onto Lucas' and they locked arms ready to push each other off.

Dustin tried to kick Lucas under the water. And Lucas kicked back.

But Max was strong and managed to knock off Will, making Lucas fall as well. Mike and El were brought out of their world once the cold water from Will's fall hit them.

"Round two?" Max said, "Us Vs Mike and El?" Gesturing for them to join.

"Lumax vs mileven," Dustin clapped his hands. "The ultimate showdown."

"How about girls vs boys?" Lucas suggested, Max's smile falling.

He was being weird and she didn't know what had gotten into him, why he didn't want to be on her team.

"No because Mike will just let El win. I want a fair fight!"

"I don't just let El win." Mike folded his arms. 

"Please. All she has to do is smile at you and you let her do anything."

El smiled at Mike and he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm in love with my girlfriend."

El never got tired of hearing that. After it taking a while for him to work up the courage - her having to say it face to face first - he would take any chance to tell her how he feels.

"I love you too." She flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, Dustin and Will making fake gagging sounds.

"Ok, ok!" Mike laughed, swimming away from El.

El climbed on Max's shoulders but Lucas and Mike started arguing over who would be on who's shoulders.

"But I'm taller!" Mike said.

Lucas folded his arms. "But I'm stronger." 

"I'm strong…" 

"You can lift _El._ She weighs nothing."

"So you're saying I'm heavy?" Max glared at him but he shook his head. 

"No I'm just- he's - you're-"

"Relax." She laughed, "I'm messing with you. Now climb on Mike's shoulder's we don't have all day!"

Lucas sighed, climbing on to Mike and locking arms with El. "No powers."

"I promise." She nodded, grabbing his arms. She looked down at Mike who smiled back, not realising the game had started and Max had already almost knocked him off his feet.

"You're so distracted." Max laughed, but Mike managed to get his feet and dislodge Max.

El fell backwards into the water and almost as an instinct Mike reached out causing Lucas to fall too.

"We win!" Mike threw his hands in the air after swimming over to El. He picked her up in his arms and she shrieked, before he threw her into the water.

Max swam over to Lucas, hugging her arms across her chest. He'd been acting weird all day.

"Can I talk to you?" She said and he froze.

So this was it. This was the end huh? She was going to break up with him now? Well he wouldn't let her this time. He was going to be the one to call it quits.

Max had grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the lake on to the bank. She wrapped her towel around herself.

"Why are you being weird-"

"Let's break up." 

They both spoke at the same time.

"Wait, what?" She stepped back from him. "Break up?"

"You said you're going to break up with me before college. You don't want long distance. Well I'm breaking up with you first. Might as well do it now, why wait until September?"

"What are you talking about?" She threw her hands in the air.

"I heard you an El last night."

In the lake, Mike, El, Dustin, and Will pretended like their couldn't hear. But they had begun to shout.

"We were just joking around. I wasn't thinking about it seriously. I was tired. And I didn't say I was going to I was just wondering if it would be easier. But I don't want to break up."

"You have a point. You'll be in California, I'll be across the country at Harvard." He shrugged. 

"So you don't even want to try and make it work?" She folded her arms defensively. "After everything?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're the one who was talking about it first!"

"Because I was scared, alright!"

"Well then... maybe we can make it work."

"I don't think I want to _now._ If I know you're not willing to try!"

"I am! I want to!"

"You were so quick to break up with me!"

"Only because I thought you were going to do it first!"

They stood staring at each other in silence. Their faces red with anger.

"Then fine." She finally said. "We should just break up. It would make everything easier."

"Is that really what you think?" 

She hesitated before nodding slowly, looking down at her feet. "It's for the best."

"Fine." He raised his hands in defeat and sulked away into the forest back towards the van.

Max turned to look at El, trying to put on a brave face. 

Will ran out the water to find Lucas, so did Mike. Dustin awkwardly got caught in the middle, deciding to sit on the bank of the lake instead while El and Max hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys


	5. Nothing gold can stay

The day at the lake was cut short after the recent events, but that wouldn't stop the road trip. 

Max and El sat at the back of the van, Dustin driving with Lucas in shotgun to stay far from Max.

"This kind of put a bummer on the whole trip, huh?" Will whispered to Mike who just looked at him silently.

The whole atmosphere was intense. Back in middle school, Max and Lucas would break up almost every other month. They would just get on with it, arguing but then getting back together within a few days. But this time was different. It was the silence that did it. They wouldn't even look at each other. 

Dustin drove in silence until they reached a sign for a national park.

"We'll camp here tonight?" He parked up. "If we climb to the top of the hill there," he pointed in the distance, "we can watch the sun set."

"Alright." They all mumbled an agreement and climbed out of the van.

Lucas and Will took the lead up the hill, carrying their bags.

Dustin helped Max carry up the tents while Mike and El trailed behind, hand in hand.

"It'll be ok, you know." Dustin said softly, hesitantly looking over at Max.

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"With Lucas." He whispered. "When Suzie and I broke up it really bummed me out, but we worked it out and now we're still friends."

"Dustin this is-"

"Different, I know." He raised a hand, "But you were friends before and you'll be friends after. Nothing can take away _that_."

Max looked at Lucas walking ahead of her and sighed. "I guess. I wasn't even sure if I was going to break up before college. I was just considering if it'd be easier for us. But whatever, it's done now."

Dustin stopped walking, "Just...talk to him. Being in a romantic relationship on the other side of the country may be hard, but being friends might still work. Don't completely cut each other out of your lives."

Max nodded, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. "Come on, let's catch up."

"Hey lovebirds!" Dustin shouted back to Mike and El. "Pick up the pace! Sun sets in an hour!"

* * *

Dustin fell to the ground, sighing deeply after finishing pitching their tent. He spread his arms out, feeling the cool grass after getting sweaty from carrying all that camping equipment. One by one the rest of the party joined him, sitting in a line facing out towards the setting sun. 

El linked her arm with Mike, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They looked up when they heard a click, seeing Will's camera pointed at them.

"Just... capturing memories." He shrugged and El smiled, hugging Mike's arm tighter.

They sat in silence watching the sun slowly fade behind the clouds.

"It's gonna be so weird not seeing you guys everyday." Dustin said, sitting up. 

"Way to bum us all out." Lucas mumbled.

"Summer's not over yet." Will said, feeling awkward considering what had happened today. "I mean, we still have time for….stuff…" he trailed off.

"I know." Dustin leaned back on his hands, "I'm just glad you guys agreed to this. Not to get sappy but I love you guys."

"Aw Dusty!" Lucas mockingly pinched his cheek and Dustin shoved him off.

"Whatever." He laughed and he turned to look at the view.

Everything was peaceful and quiet, and looking over at his friends Dustin wished he could keep this moment forever. Just being together. 

"Do you guys remember  _ The Outsiders _ ?" He suddenly said.

"That movie with Ralph Macchio?" Max shared a look with El who giggled, both of them remembering their early teen crush on him. Mike rolled his eyes, but laughed knowing El really only had eyes for him.

"Yeah? But also the book we read for English class?" Dustin shook his head.

"What about it?" Lucas sighed just wanting him to get to the point.

"I was thinking about the poem in it, the Robert Frost one. It ends something like  _ "so dawn goes down to day, nothing gold can stay.""  _

"Yeah?" Mike looked at him expectantly.

"I was just thinking about how it fits what I'm feeling now. That I guess maybe nothing good lasts forever. Maybe cherish the moments we have."

Lucas threw a brotherly arm around Dustin and Will, initiating a kind of group hug line while they watched the final moments of light - of that golden light - disappear. 

These were moments to treasure, that no matter what happens, where they go, they'll always be a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit sappy in this chapter haha. We love a sappy friend moment


	6. New Beginnings

Lucas woke up shivering in his sleeping bag despite it being summer. The morning chill hadn't fully disappeared. He barely slept, Dustin's snoring keeping him up most of the night. He sat up rubbing his eyes and looked over at where Dustin was lying on his back, one arm behind his head and mouth hanging open.

Mike was practically hidden from sight having buried himself deep in his sleeping bag, hoodie over his head so only his eyes and nose were visible as he slept. At least _someone_ could sleep through the snoring.

Lucas slowly crept out of the tent, throwing on a sweater. He had no clue what time it was but he supposed it was early considering the sun had barely risen. He sat down on the damp grass.

The zipper on the other tent (where Max, Will, and El had been sleeping) slowly opened. Lucas looked over his shoulder and felt cold when Max sheepishly stepped out, her hair in two braids and hugging her sweater to herself.

"Hey…" she sat down next to him like she was sitting next to some woodland creature, like he would take off at any moment. "I…" she didn't know what to say to him. 

He didn't look at her, he looked down at his hands instead. But he didn't move away.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it…" she said. "About what I was feeling."

He shrugged.

"It's just...being apart will be too hard. If we're just friends it'll be easier to cope. Long distance relationships are hard, but long distance friendships aren't _quite_ as hard."

"I get it," he sighed, finally facing her. "I just wished it hadn't happened like that."

"I'm sorry…"

He gave her a weak smile, lightly touching her arm, "Hey, we'll always be friends. No matter where we are."

She smiled back, but felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. He was taking this surprisingly well? "Always, _Stalker._ "

They laughed, the first time in a while. But it was nice. It felt natural again. There was somehow less pressure now they were just friends. Now they could just focus on being themselves.

"Do you wanna scare Dustin and Mike?" Lucas nodded towards the tent.

A cheeky grin slowly crept it's way across Max's face. "Definitely."

They tiptoed over to the boys' tent, standing either side. Max held up her fingers to her lips, silently counting down, "3...2...1!"

"Aaaaaaah!" They both screamed, shaking the sides of the tent.

From inside they could hear Dustin and Mike shouting, scrambling about over each other.

"Shit!"

"What is that?!"

"Dude get off!"

"I can't breathe!"

Max fell to the floor laughing, clutching her sides. Lucas doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

A sleepy El's head appeared from the gap in the other tent, her eyes barely open. She wasn't a morning person. Will also poked his head out, but he began joining in the laughter when Mike and Dustin fell out the tent, crashing to the ground.

"Morning sleeping beauties." Lucas waved jokingly at them, and Dustin gave him the middle finger.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna puke." Mike rolled down the window, sticking his head out into the breeze.

"Stop overreacting." Max said from the driver's seat. She wasn't bad exactly….it was perhaps a less smooth ride with her driving. But she was the Zoomer after all, and whilst now her driving was legal, it was still fast.

They were en route to the grand canyon, and then they'd have fourth of July on the beach in California watching the fireworks.

"How much further?" Mike said, head still out the window. They'd been driving for hours.

"Not too far." El was navigating from shotgun. "I think we're almost there."

In the back, Dustin and Lucas had fallen asleep with their heads leaning on each other and Will snapped a quick photo of them.

They'd stopped earlier in a diner for some food and had taken it in turns to drive and sleep so they could keep driving as long as possible.

Dawn had broken a few hours ago, just after Dustin had finished his shift of driving and Max had taken over.

"There!" She suddenly shouted, waking up Dustin and Lucas - who awkwardly jumped apart from each other.

"What?!" 

Will pointed to a sign that said " _Grand Canyon: National Park_ ".

They parked up, rushing out of the van to one of the look out points, suddenly stopping still in their tracks.

"Wow…" Dustin said, a smile slowly growing on his face. "Holy shit."

They stood at the edge of the canyon looking out as far as they could see. The sun had risen above the edge high enough to cast a warm glow across the rocks.

For once, they were all speechless. El reached out and grabbed Mike's hand, still looking out at the canyon. Never in her life had she imagined she be able to see something like this with her own eyes.

6 years ago, the thought that the world was so big had never really entered her mind. But here she was, with the people she loved the most in the world.

Mike looked over at El, watching her. He was stood in front of one of the natural wonders of the world, but she still managed to outshine it. He knew that there would never be anyone else for him but her. 

The thought that in a few short weeks they'd be separated again was enough to break him.

Looking at her, he realised he'd never been more certain on anything in his life. 

El felt him squeeze her hand back, and she smiled over her shoulder at him, turning to hug him instead as they stared out at the canyon. 

"Let's go look from here." Lucas pointed to a different viewing platform, but Mike hung back.

"We'll uh, be there in a minute."

El raised an eyebrow at him.

"They're probably sneaking off to kiss or something." Will scrunched up his nose and Max rolled her eyes.

"They're in love, does it matter?" 

He shrugged and followed after Lucas and Dustin, Max slowly coming up the rear.

* * *

"Mike what are you doing?" El laughed, holding one of his hands in both of hers as he quickly lead her away from their friends.

He suddenly stopped walking, taking both her hands in his. "I…"

The words got stuck in his throat when he looked into her eyes. He felt like he was 14 again, and struggling to tell her he loved her. 

"Mike?" Her smile encouraged him, reminding him that he had gotten there eventually. He had told her he loved her, even if she had to do it first. But this time, this was something he wanted to do for himself.

"I've been thinking a lot. About the future," he said slowly. "Specifically... _ our _ future."

El's eyes grew wide with worry. "Mike…" 

"No, it's...it's good." He quickly put his palm to her face, brushing his thumb lightly against her cheek to try and calm her. After a pause he nervously laughed, "At least I  _ hope  _ so."

He let go and held her hands again. "I know we're still young but I think," he shook his head, "no, I  _ know  _ that I'm not going to cope with us being apart when I'm at college."

She nodded along to his clumsy speech.

"And I was thinking what if we didn't have to be apart?"

She tilted her head, "You're staying in Hawkins?"

"No, I meant like...what if you were there with me?"

"Like a sleepover?"

He sighed, why was he so bad at expressing what he meant? "In a way but like...a permanent one?"

"Permanent sleepover?"

"Yeah, uh…you and me, we could get a place together."

"Live together?"

"Yeah." His eyes lit up when she finally understood his awkward, clumsy rambling. "I'm asking if you will, if you want to, maybe move in with me?"

She looked at him in silence and he dropped her hands. He'd freaked her out. He knows he has. They're 18 what was he thinking? Well he wasn't thinking, he just knew that there was no way he could cope being apart for any longer.

"Live...with you? Just you?"

"I'm being crazy, right?" He awkwardly scratched his neck. "Hop would never...I'm sorry I shouldn't have... I just...I don't know what's happening in the future, other than that you're always a part of it."

She closed her eyes and took a breath, before stepping forward and kissing him, stopping his panicked rambling...again.

When they broke apart, she pressed on her tiptoes to press her forehead against his.

"We'll be together?" She asked and he nodded, moving her head with him. "Then...I say yes."

"Really?"

"We've been pulled apart too many times, but this time we won't let it happen again."


	7. The third of July

"Wait... you're _what?!"_ Max stood up from her seat around the fire. They'd pitched camp not far from the canyon, planning on making their trip tomorrow into California. 

"We're moving in together." El said, leaning against Mike. "We didn't want to be apart and thought, why should we if we love each other?"

"That's like...huge." Max looked between them. "A big step."

"We've faced bigger issues. I think we'll be ok." El kissed Mike's cheek and he put his arm around her.

"Hopper's gonna murder you." Will pointed at Mike.

"We're 18. He can't tell us what to do." Mike shrugged, but there was a hint of worry in his voice that Hopper really was going to murder him.

Dustin stood up, rubbing his hands together. "I think this calls for a celebration."

He went over to his tent and came back with cans in his arms. "Ok so Steve is totally gonna get in trouble for this but he let me have these."

He chucked a can at Lucas. "Beer? No way we're not-"

"I'll have one." Max said, catching a can from Dustin. "We're being dumb teenagers aren't we? And we've just had some good news."

Lucas reluctantly took a can from Dustin.

"I'm good." Will declined his, he felt like _someone_ at least had to be in sound mind. 

"Mike? El?" Dustin held up a can and they accepted. 

"Let's toast," Dustin raised his can, "To friendship," he looked over at Mike and El, "to _love_ , and being dumb teenagers!"

They copied, taking a sip. El scrunched up her nose in disgust and Mike laughed.

"Not a fan?"

She shook her head but took another sip, foam leaving a line across the top of her lip like a moustache.

"You got something," Mike wiped his thumb across her lip, wiping away the foam.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, taking another sip, slowly getting used to the bitterness.

* * *

An hour and a few beers later, the bonfire had turned into a small party, the 5 of them using the van's tape deck for some music. Will sat by the fire, taking photos of them dancing by firelight, or drawing in his sketchbook.

Mike grabbed El's hand and spun her around, both of them laughing giddily. He threw their arms about wildly, neither caring how stupid they looked in that moment.

Dustin and Max were dancing, Dustin attempting to copy Mike and spin Max but ended up with her standing on his foot.

Lucas sat with Will watching them, trying not to be angry. They were his friends and they were just dancing. Why should he care? And it's not like he's dating Max anyway, doesn't matter what she does. After standing on Dustin's foot, Max instead grabbed El from Mike and the two began dancing together, Mike taking a seat next to Lucas.

They were shrieking with laughter, singing loudly to the music. 

"I can't believe we're going to live together." Mike smiled to himself. "Every day I get to wake up and she's there. Already. I'm not scared anymore about college. Not when she'll be there with me."

He wanted to be the one who protected her, but Mike quickly realised it was often the other way around. She protected him in ways he never realised, but he would do the same for her.

"That's nice." Lucas tried to smile but it sounded sarcastic.

"Sorry for being in love with my girlfriend." Mike raised his hands defensively and Lucas shrugged.

"It's not that. I'm happy for you. I am."

"Then what?"

Will stood up, clearly fed up with the conversation and was grabbed by El. They'd softened to each other over the years and reluctantly Will had become more her brother than her friend.

"It's nothing," Lucas said, not looking at Dustin and Max. "Come on, let's save Will from your girlfriend."

Mike laughed, but he wasn't convinced Lucas was ok. Still, the evening went on with them dancing into the night.

* * *

The next morning they were up early for Mike's shift at driving. The plan was to get to California by sundown so they would have the whole of the Fourth to celebrate on the beach.

By the time they reached the beach, the sun had almost completely set. The pier however was lit up with neon lights and carnival rides.

Fourth of July had always been slightly tainted for them, all remembering the harrowing events that happened 4 years ago. But they were all together, knowing that no matter what they'd been through, they'd made it out alive.

There was the smell of cotton candy, donuts, and popcorn in the air making El's mouth water. She still had a very sweet tooth which Mike was reluctant to indulge. But he still bought her the biggest cotton candy stick there was. She grabbed a handful, placing it in his mouth and he wrinkled his nose as it slowly melted on his tongue. He never had really enjoyed cotton candy.

The party seemed to have split up slightly, Mike and El getting lost in the confectionery stands while Lucas tried his hand at some of the games, starting a competition with Will on the ring toss.

Dustin and Max somehow ended up on the rollercoaster, then the spinning tea cups to which Dustin almost threw up on.

After about an hour, they all found each other again. El had a huge teddy bear in her arms that she had won (despite Mike trying and failing multiple times to win it for her), and Mike carrying a big bag of candy corn and popcorn they had been sharing.

Lucas and Will had bumped into them at the tin can stall, but there was no sign of Dustin and Max until they heard bickering and laughter from behind. Max was in pieces laughing at Dustin who was red with anger.

"A damn seagull stole my churro!" He shouted when he saw the rest of them. "And Max did nothing but laugh."

"You were about to fight a seagull? How is that not funny."

Dustin looked at Mike and El's food stash. "Can I have some?"

"What? No get your own."

"Let him," Max sighed. "He almost threw up. It was embarrassing."

"Ew." Mike reluctantly offered Dustin the popcorn.

"Thanks."

El was absentmindedly looking around when her eyes landed on one last activity she wanted to do. She tugged on Mike's arm and he turned around.

"The wheel?" 

He looked up at how high it went. "Uh…."

"Are you afraid of heights Mike?" Max laughed, folding her arms.

He gulped, thinking back to the last time he was up high. His feet slowly shuffled to the edge of the cliff, hearing Dustin's cries from behind not to do it. He'd been so certain he'd probably die right then, but El had saved him. 

But from that day on, Mike felt his stomach drop to his knees whenever he thought about being up high. Sure he had El, but he couldn't rely on her powers, not when they were so fragile now.

"I'll go with her." Will shrugged, he wasn't bothered about heights.

"If you're sure?" Mike tried to act casual but was hoping Will wouldn't change his mind. He wanted El to be happy and would go on the wheel for her, but if Will wanted to be a brother then he wasn't going to stop him.

"It's fine."

El stuffed the bear into Mike's arms and kissed him on the cheek before running off with Will to the ferris wheel line.

"I think I'll sit this out too." Dustin said, still looking uneasy from his time at the tea cups.

"Think you can handle it stalker?" Max looked at Lucas and he nodded.

"Please, I can handle a little height." He shrugged it off nonchalantly.

* * *

"Shit this is high!" Lucas gripped the bar tightly, eyes shut so he couldn't see anything.

"Baby." Max laughed, shaking her head. "It's fine, look."

He opened one eye slowly, and then the other. He could see out across the ocean which was nothing but a dark abyss with the sliver of moonlight illuminating it. The town had it's lights on, flashing all sorts of colours. Down below he could see Mike and Dustin talking to each other, and in the carriage behind El and Will were giggling as they leaned forwards and backwards - rocking the chair for the fun of it.

Lucas looked over at Max, and couldn't help but smile. She looked radiant in the moonlight, even in the glow of the ugly neon carnival lights. 

He knew they'd agreed a long distance relationship wasn't what they wanted, but seeing her like this reminded him why he'd even started liking her in the first place.

He didn't know what the future would bring, but maybe...just maybe it was worth trying to fix things.

  
  



	8. Bad timings

After the carnival, they drove back just outside town to a motel.

Will refused to share with Dustin again, "He snores. Please someone switch."

"Love you too buddy." Dustin folded his arms.

"I'll share with him." Mike shrugged and Will smiled.

"Thank you!" 

El yawned and Max took that as their cue to find their room. El kissed Mike on the cheek to say goodnight, and then ran off with Max.

"Guess it's you and me Will." Lucas said, casting an absent glance over as Max disappeared.

He needed to come up with a plan.

* * *

Max sat with her feet swinging in the pool, looking up at the stars. She sometimes couldn't sleep the night before Fourth of July. Too much bad stuff had happened on that day before. El had been fast asleep, and Max guessed that she'd been through so much already that this particular day was just another moment in that long history.

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

Max jumped, turning around to see Dustin. He awkwardly waved and rolled up his pyjama pants, sticking his feet in the water as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I was just... thinking." She sighed and he nodded. 

"Me too…"

They sat in silence listening to the occasional passing car and the sway of their feet in the pool.

"I love it here, California." She said, "I can't wait to come back for school."

"Back home." 

"It is. And it always will be. But Hawkins is also my home now. I'm gonna miss it when I'm gone."

"We'll miss you. All the way in California." He nudged her shoulder and she smiled. 

"I'll be back at Christmas. You're not getting rid of me  _ that  _ easily." 

He laughed, and she leaned back on her hands, looking up at the sky again.

"I remember being so scared to move to Hawkins, thinking I wasn't going to fit in. But you guys welcomed me - even if it meant I got dragged into some government conspiracy." Just saying it out loud made her realise how much her life changed just by moving to Hawkins. 

"You're welcome." Dustin laughed.

"I'm serious." Max said through a smile. 

Their eyes met briefly before Dustin turned away, looking down at his feet. He was going to miss this, miss  _ her. _

"You know," he ran a hand through his hair nervously, "this is embarrassing..., I uh, I used to have a crush on you. Back in middle school."

He didn't know what made him say it. Maybe it was the fact it was late and people say dumb stuff past midnight right? And maybe there was some courage since it was summer and who knows what will happen in the future. 

"Oh," she didn't really know what to say. But she supposed she kind of knew that, the way he kept trying to impress her when she first came to Hawkins. 

"You were just this cool girl from California who skateboards and plays video games." He laughed, "Nothing like any other girls in that town."

She looked down, embarrassed. Dustin had never said anything like that to her before. 

"But then you started dating my best friend and…" he trailed off but then gave her a big smile, almost as if he were trying to fake being happy. "The rest is history."

She looked up, meeting his eyes. He shrugged and smiled back. 

Without thinking she leaned forward, cupping both his cheeks in her hands as she kissed him. She didn't know why she did it. And after a moment she came to her senses. This was  _ Dustin.  _ One of her best friends. He was sweet, and funny... but he wasn't Lucas. Kissing Dustin was nice and all...but there wasn't any spark. Not like how it felt with Lucas.

She pulled back, dropping her hands from Dustin's face. His eyes opened to be confused, cheeks flushed. 

"I...uh…" 

"I'm sorry." Max quickly said, "I don't know why I did that. I just...you were saying such nice things and...and…" she put her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's ok." He placed a reassuring hand on her back. "It's ok."

"I think you're great Dustin, really I do." She looked up, "and maybe...maybe in some other world, if there wasn't this history with Lucas and me."

"Max, you don't have to apologise." He still had a comforting hand on her back. "We're still buddies right?"

"Always." She threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back.

"I think we just need some rest." He stood up, holding his hand out to help her up.

"I'm sorry." She said as they reached her room.

"You're awesome ok, and I think Lucas will come to his senses. I know you two can work it out." He stepped back and waved her goodbye after checking she got inside safe. Maybe he did still have a small crush on her, but he wanted her to be happy. And if that was with his best friend instead of him, then Dustin would do whatever to make sure she's happy.

* * *

Lucas couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about how he was going to fix things with Max.

It was late, but he had to see her.

Without waking Will, he crept out the room. He was about to go to Max's door when he heard laughter coming from the pool area. It sounded like Max.

He followed the sound, stopping in his tracks. Max and Dustin were sat by the pool, both of them smiling. His stomach dropped seeing them together. 

But then he saw something that made his heart ache more than he ever thought possible. Without warning, Max grabbed Dustin and pulled him towards her, kissing him. 

That was it. He'd truly lost her to Dustin. He wasn't dumb, he knew Dustin had been crushing on Max since day one, and now he was finally out the way there was nothing to stop them.

If that's how it's going to be then that's how it's going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit Dustin/Max in this chapter so that happened I guess...


	9. Fourth of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute but I'm back X

"Happy fourth of July!"

The beach was packed with families and friends celebrating, a sea of red, white, and blue.

They'd spent the day at the beach, but now it was time for what everyone was waiting for. The fireworks.

El sat between Mike's legs as his arms wrapped around her middle. It made a change sitting like this out of comfort as opposed to exhaustion and fear. She tilted her head back to lean on his shook as she looked up at the sky, holding her breath as she waited for the fireworks.

Max, Dustin, and Will laid down on the beach blanket to stare up at the sky. Lucas sat instead with his arms on his knees, not too interested in the fireworks. He couldn't shake that image out of his mind. Max...and Dustin?

He always knew Dustin had had a crush on Max but to go behind his back like that? Even after they _just_ broke up? He could barely look either of them in the eye.

"Look!" El pointed excitedly up where a single spark had been shot into the sky. After a moment of silence, it erupted in a huge bang followed by a spark of red showering across the sky. 

Red, blue, and white fireworks were being set off, changing after a while into all the colours: purples, pinks, greens etc.

The crowd on the beach were cheering and clapping. Lucas looked over to see Dustin and Max laughing, and Mike hugging El tightly. 

He tried to block it out and looked up at the sky, but the red fireworks just made him think of Max's hair, of her converses that are so worn out from years of skateboarding but she loved too much to ever replace. It made him think of the colour of her cheeks the first time they kissed at the snowball all those years ago, the colour of his hoodie that he'd given her when she was cold that one time. Did she ever give it back? 

"Lucas? _Lucas_." 

He hadn't even realised he'd zoned out until Will was shaking him on the shoulder. The fireworks had ended and now they were going to find some food.

Mike and El had already begun to lead the way, with Dustin excitedly rambling behind them about these "awesome hotdogs" he'd smelled earlier. Will helped Lucas up, but over his shoulder he saw Max awkwardly lingering.

"Hey…" she said to Lucas and Will sighed, running to catch up with his friends - doomed forever to third wheel it seems. 

"Hi." Lucas shrugged, dusting sand off his shorts before slowly walking beside her.

"Can we talk?" 

So this was it? She was going to tell him that she'd moved on to Dustin now. 

"Don't bother. I know what you're going to say." He couldn't look at her.

"You don't." 

He stopped walking and faced her. "You're going to tell me you've moved on to Dustin. I get it. He's always had a crush on you. And now he has his chance."

She scrunched up her face, "What are you _talking_ about?"

"I saw you two. Kissing. I'm not an idiot. You clearly want to be with him."

Her face grew red, but this time in anger. "So you're _spying_ on me? We broke up! It's none of your business what was going on between me and Dustin - which by the way there is _nothing_ happening between us!"

"Oh so you deny kissing him?"

"No...that did happen. But it didn't _mean_ anything."

"Oh so when you kissed me it didn't mean anything either?"

"Are you _hearing_ yourself right now?" She threw her hands in the air. "You know that is different."

"How?" He folded his arms. "How is it different?"

"Because I didn't feel anything when I kissed Dustin!" She shouted. "Because when we kissed I realised that you're the only one I want to kiss. Alright!" 

He was stood in stunned silence. A few moments ago he was so certain she was about to tell him she was with Dustin, but now...he didn't know what to think.

"Because I love you, stalker." 

They'd never said that before. Sure they'd been on again, off again for about 4 years. But it just hadn't ever been a good time. Both had been scared that the minute they said it, they'd break up. So it just never felt right. But Max didn't know why she'd taken so long. Because she had loved him for years.

Great, now he was just staring at her in silence and maybe it was the wrong time to tell him after all.

"You... but…" Lucas' brain stopped working. 

She stepped forward and cupped both his cheeks in her hands before kissing him. And it was different than before...but better. Somehow it was even more clear in her mind that there wasn't going to be anyone else. They just couldn't be Lucas.

"You love me?" Was all he managed to say once they broke apart. 

Max broke into the biggest grin, nodding.

"I love you too, Mad Max. And I'm sorry for everything."

She shook her head, "I should be sorry too. I was scared about everything. Worried that we're going to be so far apart we won't be able to handle it. But I realise I can't just be your friend."

"No?" He raised an eyebrow playfully and she laughed, shaking her head as she pressed her forehead against his.

"No."

* * *

El's eyes grew wide when she saw Max and Lucas walking towards them, hand in hand. She dumped her half eaten hot dog in Mike's hand and ran over to Max, giving her a huge hug.

"Are you back together again?"

"Uh huh." Max smiled, looking over at Lucas. "We're gonna make it work. You and Mike show how it's possible to get through anything, and maybe we can too."

El looked over her shoulder at Mike and smiled. He was stood holding her hot dog in one hand and trying to eat his in the other. His long legs still looked dorky in shorts and he still had that same silly flop of hair. But she couldn't imagine anyone she loved more. And hearing that Max saw them as an inspiration just melted her heart. They hadn't set out to be some great romantic story, but when she looked at him she knew they would stand the test of time. Because they were Mike and El. They always would be.

"I know we can survive anything." El smiled, looking back at Max and Lucas.

"Anyway, I'm hungry." Max pulled on Lucas' hand and dragged him to the hot dog stand.

Dustin smiled at them as they past, but Will wasn't convinced.

"Are you ok?"

Dustin looked shocked. "Who? Me? I'm fine."

"But you like Max." It wasn't a question.

"I did. Once upon a time. But we're not meant to be." He shrugged. "I just want her to be happy."

Will squinted his eyes, still not convinced. 

"I'll get over it. I did once, I'll do it again." Dustin smiled sadly, taking a bite out of his hot dog. And he was right. Maybe it'd take a while, but he'd get over Max again. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and being her friend was more than enough for him.

* * *

They headed back to the beach which was less crowded now, and managed to buy some sparklers.

El and Max twirled around, singing and dancing happily as they made shapes with the sparks.

Will and Mike had ended up having a fake fight, pretending they were using lightsabers instead of sparklers.

"I saw you and Max...the other night." Lucas said quietly to Dustin, who froze beside him.

"It's not what... we're not…" Dustin spluttered and Lucas put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. I mean...I was upset. But I know it didn't mean anything."

"She was just confused." Dustin looked down at his sparkler. "And it was my fault for saying stuff I shouldn't have…"

"I get it. She was your first real crush. And I'm sorry it didn't work out. But you're my best friend, and I don't want anything to come between us."

"Never." Dustin looked up. "I'm sorry it happened but you know Max loves  _ you  _ right?"

"I know." Lucas nodded. 

"We're still buddies right?"

"Always." Lucas reached out, hugging Dustin, awkwardly patting his back.

After a moment Dustin finally said, "You wanna join in their fight?"

He nodded over to Will and Mike, and Lucas smiled. 

"Let's get them."

They ran at Mike and Will, all four of them shrieking. It was good to laugh again, the air cleared. Maybe they had grown up, maybe they had to deal with college and girlfriends, but deep down, they were still the same four boys. The party had grew over the years and for that they were truly grateful, but it was times like these that reminded them of the days when it was just them against the world. Maybe some things didn't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not American so all I know about 4th July is from films and the internet so if it's cliché then sorry but give an English girl a break haha


End file.
